


things unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coercion, Drug Use, I don't wanna tag creampie but yeah I guess, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, father/trans son incest, trans porn written by a trans author lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: El can't remember what he came to Jackie's place for, but it probably wasn't this.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 21





	things unexpected

El didn't mean to zone out so hard, but when his mind wanders back through his drug-addled state, he's less shocked than he should be to feel an open mouth on his tit, a warm tongue lapping at his nipple. He doesn't do anything except move with the feeling, a gentle sigh escaping him when a calloused hand moves on his other tit. He's being groped awake but still he can't bring himself to mind the warm palm playing with his chest, nor the large thumb that strokes his nipple. The mouth leaves El's chest with a small pop, and he almost misses it before he hears an appreciative hum.

"You were right," there's a kiss to his nipple before a tongue swipes over it again. "You're tits are great." The man laughs, and his voice hits El like a train. Jackie. El moans as Jackie's lips move up his chest and to his throat, hand still caressing El's chest unrelentingly. El makes another noise, wiggling under Jackie as he slowly starts to place himself. He's on his back, on Jackie's couch, with his shirt untied and left sprawled behind him. He moans louder as Jackie bites down into his neck and he feels his head lull to the side. 

"Good boy." Jackie mumbles his praise, mouth barely leaving El's neck as trails soft kisses over it. His hand hasn't left El's chest, seemingly unbored in it's ministrations. El reaches up and loosely wraps his hand around Jackie's wrist. 

"What're you doing?" He mumbles, stroking his hand down Jackie's thick arm and over it's coarse hair. He sighs gently as Jackie pulls back, finally letting him go and giving him room to breath. El clears his throat as reality finally starts to settle in and he brings a hand up and drags it back through light brown hair, face flushing at how bare he feels under Jackie's darkening eyes. 

"Giving you what you came here for." He mumbles tugging his own shirt up over his head. He tosses it to the floor, and El's face flushes further. "Right?" 

Jackie's skin looks smooth in his apartments flickering lights, and El can't keep his eyes from dancing over the broad expanse of Jackie's chest. El pulls his bJackiem lip between his teeth and clears his throat again causing Jackie to laugh, as he stands back up off El and undoes his own belt.

El freezes, watching. He's known this man for years, trusted him the whole time. Wanted his dick at least half that time, sure, but as he watches the waistband of Jackie's pants and underwear fall he's not sure it's something he ever actually thought he'd see. 

Another amused chuckle falls from Jackie's mouth and he takes his growing erection in his hand as he reaches down and grabs his vape pen off the coffee table. El has a hard time paying it any attention, eyes vividly tracing the pump off Jackie's hand on his cock. He kicks his lip involuntarily and starts to sit himself up on the couch.

"Um-" he starts to say, voice shakey and weak as he watches Jackie's thumb rub over the top of his cock. "I don't think-" he falters, voice stuttering as Jackie's hand slows on his dick and the man blows smoke to the air. He laughs again, and pushes the tip of the pen between El's lips.

"Suck." Jackie commands him, and El doesn't question it, still too busy watching Jackie's erection. Jackie holds the button down longer for El than he did himself, and he presses it again before El can pull back. He chokes down on the smoke, and holds it in as Jackie takes the pen away and tosses it back to the table. He watches Jackie as his head starts to spin, eyes falling shut as he forgets how to breath.

He starts to remember himself and he's about it to blow it out, when Jackie pushes back over him on top of the couch. He puts his lips to El's, and starts to kiss him. It takes a moment of warm lips toying with El's, but it's not long 'til his lips fall compliant under the mans. El's arms reach above himself and wrap up around Jackie's neck as he puts himself into the action wholey. He opens his mouth to Jackie's tongue and the smoke's forgotten in a choked and hazy mess between their mouths. 

He did wear this, of all things, to Jackie's apartment. He came here alone in a shirt that ties in the front, a simple knot undone with no effort. No bra underneath, to match his commando look under the shorts that Jackie's skilled hands seem to be making quick work of.

Maybe he had wanted this.

Jackie pulls back with another laugh, and he leans back on his thighs back to pull El's shorts completely off him. He sits back, and gives a low whistle as he takes in El's body. 

"Better than I thought." The man reaches down and smooths his hand over El's thigh, before he grips it loosely and pulls the boys legs apart. His hand trails back up El's leg and Jackie rubs his thumb into the nub of El's clit. He can't seem to stop the way he squirms under the man, surprised noise eeking out his mouth.

It's more bare than he's ever felt, and anxiety starts to bubble up in El's stomach. He starts to open his mouth on another complaint, but he gets distracted watching the way Jackie's digit picks up pace on his clit. A dreamy sigh meanders out El's mouth, and he's mesmerized as he watches Jackie dip his thumb into the growing slick at his entrance. 

"Look at that, you're already wet. Kinda quick huh?" Jackie gives an appreciative noise as his free hand firmly pulls El's leg to the side, and trails a caress over his stomach. Jackie snickers, and cups a hand a hand around El's tit. "Even being a boy, you've got your mom's tits." He gropes it firmly, and El groans. "You really are her kid. A slut, just like her too." El moans and shakes his head, reaching up to grab Jackie's hand and weakly try and pull him off. 

"You- you're my- you need to st-" El starts to tell Jackie to stop, to tell him he doesn't want this, but then there's a finger pumping into his cunt. His words turn to a surprised moan, and El jolts under the man. "Please, Jackie, stop-" 

"Too loose for just one, huh?" Jackie laughs, and drives in a second finger with the first. El's shouts his discomfort, trying to jump back from Jackie's hand. He's realizes he's trapped back against the couch, and he shakes his head with quiet distressed whines. "C'mon give in. No way you're 'round here all the time looking like that, and you didn't want my cock." Jackie's voice is turning heady over El. The man's two fingers feel like they're prying him open and El's mortified to hear a moan slip past his lips. 

Jackie hears it, and he drives his fingers back in the same way, again and again. after he's wringing a steady string of noises out of El, Jackie reaches a hand up to roughly grab El's chin and force him to look at him as a third finger joins in his cunt.

El's moans grow in pitch, and the anxiety in his stomach shifts all at once to something intoxicating, velvety warm and divine. He starts slowly working his hips with the pace of the fingers steadily driving into him, and Jackie hums his approval. 

"Just like that. Not so bad, huh?" He keeps hammering his fingers in, and puts his mouth to El's tit again. He sucks at the boy's nipple, and El can't keep track of what all is touching his where. His hips work to meet Jackie's exhilirsting lace in his pussy, and his chest pushes up into the warm of the man's mouth. Jackie tsks as he pulls his mouth away, and settles back on his thighs to stroke his cock as he looks over El again.

The man pulls his fingers from the boy's cunt and runs a large hand over El's trembling and sweaty thigh, and pushes it further down as he settles forward and lines the tip of his cock with the entrance to El's cunt. The man runs it there, teasing the edges of El's hole with his girth. El gives a needy whine, and cants his hips up in a desperate attempt to get what he's being teased with.

"This- this isn't- Jackie," El whines again, high pitched and needy, and Jackie keeps rubbing to length of his cock against the slick shine of El's cunt without penetrating him. Jackie gives an airy laugh, and the hand not holding his cock pets at El's thigh.

"What's that? Hm? What do you want, babygirl?" Jackie uses the childhood nickname as teasing affection, and he barely dips his cock in with the next sentence. "You want your dad's cock?"

It's a confirmation of a question El's been pleading to know for years. Something they both know Jackie'd never give him in any other context. He whines, even more desperate yet as he tries to shove his way back onto Jackie again. The man has the fall to laugh again, and pull his cock back to run it along his slit again.

"My-?" Jackie's hand reaches out and slaps El's tit, and he watches it away from the touch. El makes a noise of surprise, and looks down to see his skin turning red. "You're my-?" Jackie roughly grabs El's boob, and rolls the weight of it in his hand. El whimpers lightly and drops his head back to look up at Jackie.

The man's watching his chest with blown pupils.

"You're daddy? Yeah, baby. You want my dick or not?" His still rolling El's tit in his hand, still running his hard cock against El's slit. El groans, and nods as he swallows harshly.

"Yes, yeah, ok? Please just fuck me." He hits his hand against the couch and whines loudly as Jackie finally and starts to push into El's entrance. It's painful, and El whimpers again as he feels likes being forced apart. A moan slips out, and he brings a hand up to pull back sandy hair from his forehead.

"You're- you're big." He moans, as Jackie settles another inch in. The man hums lightly, and rubs a hand over El's thigh.

"Look at your pussy, taking it like a champ, though." Jackie sounds almost proud as another inch sinks in. "You're so fucking tight." He groans the last word, thrusting his cock the rest of the way in. El writhes under him, his hips pushing to Jackie's with a chocked moan. "So warm, too." The man moans, and blows out a short breath. "Fucking perfect for me."

El glows with praise, and he feels overwhelmingly and blissfully full. Jackie stays there, warm and solid in El's cunt with a few shallow pumps in him. His cock barely moves, never leaves El's inner walls, and El tosses his head back with a deep whine. Jackie laughs, and stretches his way up to grope at El's chest again before he moves to sloppily kissing the boy's neck. 

"This what you wanted?" The man teases, licking at exposed skin before sinking his teeth into the crook of El's shoulder. El's response gets lost when his mouth opens, replaced with a breathy moan as Jackie starts sucking at his skin. He has half a mind to remind him about bruises, but the other halfs far too turned on by the idea of his dad leaving proof of this. Jackie's seemingly content, with his cock buried to the hilt and staying in place in El's cunt. He barely shifts his hips as he lets his mouth travel warm skin. 

El writhes under him and his head lulls to the side again, cheek pressing against the couch to bare his neck further. He's adjusting to the thick object in him, the warmth of his dad's cock nestled in his pussy. He moans when Jackie bites down hard at his neck, causing a spark to spread a fire across his skin from the touch. He was grateful for the patience, but now it's almost daunting. Having Jackie's cock staying stoic inside him. 

His moan shifts to a whine, and he grinds his hips up against Jackie's unmoving weight. He needs that friction back, every nerve in his body is begging for it. He wraps his arms up around Jackie's neck and whines more impatiently as he revels in the feel of their bare chests touching.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." El whines come out more frustrated than he meant, and his mouth falls open on a relieved moan as Jackie's hips slowly start to move against him. "Please, fuck please Jackie." His voice is a whispered plea, and his moans grow louder as Jackie picks up his pace. Jackie's mouth is hot against El's neck, slipping against his own saliva and El's sweat. His hips slow, finding an even and languid pace.

El loses track of time again, mind lost to the euphoria and marijuana. Jackie's fascination with his tits keeps up, and eventually the man situates them so he's on his knees, holding El slightly up off the couch so he can snap their hips together and watch the sway of his chest. He keeps it up, each thrust hard enough to make El's tits bounce and he waits for them to fall still before sending them bouncing again. The new angle has El babbling and moaning away quietly under the larger man, his own hips arching up in an attmept to work with Jackie. 

"You're perfect for this." He grunts, burying his cock in El and stilling his thrusts again so he can look at himself buried balls deep into El's cunt. He makes a noise of appreciation and reaches a hand around so he can work his thumb over El's clit. El hits his hand against the couch, groaning as he tries to jerk his hips on Jackie's cock. He whines again and Jackie's scoffs. "Such a slut. Just hold on, I like the way you clench on when I touch you." Jackie hums and slides a hand under El, using one hand to hold him off the couch so the other can stroke at him 

"Jackie-" El starts to whine again right as Jackie starts pumping his cock in and out of his cunt again. El's mind goes to white hot static with the combined sensation and he reaches up to start playing with his own chest. He almost sounds like he's crying out as he starts gently tweaking his own nipples and Jackie's pants grow in appreaction before his hand stops and he all but drops El back to couch cushions. He's back ontop of the brunette, sweaty chests panting together now. 

Jackie readjusts himself in El, finding a new andgle and pace before he turns his attention to kissing up El's neck. A hand reaches up to yank El's hair out of the way so Jackie can kiss up behind his ear, so he can pant his moans directly against the shell of it. El's moans grow more desperate, and Jackie pulls his head towards him and he presses their faces together. "Made to ride my cock, I bet. Not a damn thing- else-" Jackie presses their lips together and he brings his hand down to stroke at the nub of El's clit again. 

It doesn't take long before the renewed sensation has El's mouth dropping open, and Jackie's tongue isn't an unexpected addition. El moans on it too, his fingers wrapping up tight in Jackie's locks. He's lost himself to the feeling of it now, mind still a drug addled haze as he indulges every touch, chases after every euphoria building sensation. He breaks the kiss without thinking, head dropping back against the couch cushions with wanton and noisy moans. Jackie laughs brightly, and kisses at El's jaw and neck as his own grunts grow desperate.

"Just like that, baby, just like that. Fuck." Jackie bites down gently at the middle of El's throat, and when he starts sucking at the skin there El melts under him in a babbling puddle.

"Oh, please. Please. You feel so-" a moan cuts him off and pierces the room as Jackie finds a new and thrilling angle. "Oh my god I love your cock." Jackie groans against El's throat and moves to sucking a new spot. "I love it, I love it, I love it-" headless moans won't stop pouring from him and El nearly yells as he starts pleading. "Close! Close, I'm close, I'm close, shit-" 

"Good boy, c'mon. Come on my cock, you slut." He picks up the pace of his thumb on El's clit and El's back arches up off the couch, pressinh his chest firmly to Jackie's. El comes with a shout, and drops in a mindless heap to the couch. 

Jackie doesn't stop his pace, and he doesn't stop circling El's clit head with his thumb. The over stimulation has him squirming under Jackie, half protests spilling from the kids lips and his hands weak slapping against Jackie's arm, but the way his cunt flutters around Jackie's cock has him seeing stars.

"Fucking perfect for my cock. Look at- how- good- you- take- it." His words grow harsher, more guttural, each word punctuated with a thrust, until Jackie reaches his conclusion too, and El shouts at the warm feeling that bursts in his stomach. Jackie sits back on his thighs, and watches as he slowly pumps his cock in out of El's cunt. He watches how their fluids mixed together, and bites his lip at how the mess spurts out around his cock with each thrust and he moans low. He rubs his thumb insistently into El's clit to make the boy thrive and moan on his cock. 

"Hot." He groans again, slowly pumping his cock in and out a few more times, feeling the way El pulses around him. With a sigh, he finally pulls his hand off El's clit, and slowly pulls his softening cock out of El. and stands up off the couch. El looks up blearily as Jackie reaches down and gropes one of his tits again, rubbing his thumb roughly over El's nipple. He bounces it in his hand, and slaps it once before groping it softly. With a hum he starts to walk off. 

"Thanks for that. Clean yourself up." He stretches his arms up over his head and to each side, groaning loudly as he retreats into his bathroom.

El lays there and stares at the ceiling, wondering what the fuck he's supposed to do now.


End file.
